


Марионетка с недостающими нитями

by Lena013



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, R27 - Freeform, Reincarnation, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, gender switch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Тсуна узнал за свою, пускай недолгую, но насыщенную жизнь многое, но к такому он точно был не готов.Version in English
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/fem!Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Тсуна считал это странным: смотреть в глаза человеку, полностью перевернувшего ему жизнь несколько раз с подачи воспитательных пинков — и не видеть узнавания. Тсуна вообще считал свою жизнь излишне странной, особенно с приходом репетитора-киллера и упавшим на голову наследием. Тсуна узнал за свою, пускай недолгую, но насыщенную жизнь многое, но к такому он точно был не готов.

Умирать было не страшно: боль — привычна, попытка Хранителей спасти своё Небо — бесполезна, закрывать глаза не хотелось — _голубые небеса прекрасны._ Но просыпаться в чужом мире, в чужом теле и принимать на себя чужие проблемы — тяжело и неприятно. Тсуна смеялся хрипло и чуть сломано, переворачиваясь на бок и сплевывая кровь. Ребра сломаны, проткнуто лёгкое, левая нога неестественно выгнута, лицо разбито, собственная кровь вязкая, скользкая, знакомая — сбил и проехался грузовик с мебелью посреди бела дня, запечатав пламя так глубоко, как только можно. Суицид. Несдержанный, порывистый, отчаянный.

Шёл по дороге из магазина, увидел разогнавшегося водителя, остановился, _не сдержался._

Тсуну увозит скорая помощь, в голове перемешиваются _не его_ воспоминания. Савада Иетсуна — девочка, которую растили воином; ломали-ломали-и-ломали, чтобы сделать сильнее; изувеченное искажённое до невозможности восприятие. Тсуне колят наркоз, он захлёбывается от кровотечения, из глаз льются слёзы — не от боли, нет; _от картин чужой жизни._

Ей было шесть, когда её выбрали в Наследники: у неё пламя мощное, яркое, нежное; у неё светлые блондинистые волосы отца и непонятно в кого голубые-голубые глаза; у неё есть любящая мама и младший брат-близнец с тёмными волосами и большими испуганными глазами. Иетсуна любит свою семью, играет с братом, подаёт ему руку, когда тот спотыкается, вытирает ему слёзы и ведёт за собой, затмевая улыбкой солнце; она тактильная, подвижная и с радостью помогает матери, когда та попросит; она радуется редким приездам отца и делает вид, что не чувствует лжи. _Она ломается в первый раз, когда отец предлагает ей уехать с ним,_ в Италию, на несколько лет, для обучения. Мама не против, даже рада, брат хнычет, не хочет отпускать, и маленькая девочка обещает писать каждый день. Или через день. Или через месяц. Иетсуне не дают самой писать или звонить домой.

Ей семь лет, когда пламя полностью пробуждается — _она думает, что сейчас умрёт._ Собаки хотят разорвать её на части, болезненно вгрызаясь в плоть, чуть ли не отрывая целые куски — Иетсуне адски больно, Иетсуна сорвала голос от криков, Иетсуна понимает, что никто спасать её не будет. Пламя просыпается, рвётся наружу с диким рвением стихийного бедствия, раны чуть затягиваются, псы горят заживо, _отец довольно хмыкает в стороне._ Тсуна умерла в тот момент — Савада Иетсуна только начала свой осколочный путь.

Ей исполняется десять, когда голубые глаза блекнут, становясь дрянной копией того, что можно увидеть на детских фотографиях. Глаза темнеют, становятся однотонными, блёклыми, стеклянными. Дети не смотрят _так,_ дети не должны быть похожи на криво сделанную подделку, дети не выгорают изнутри столь рано. Пламя внутри копится, разгорается взамен отданной на силу душе; сделка с совестью, здравым смыслом, надеждой и дьяволом; осталась сломанная оболочка, которая учится изображать жизнь.

Ей двенадцать, когда её возвращают домой, и она понимает, что не узнаёт ровным счётом _ничего._ Она не умеет вести себя с обычными людьми, не умеет вливаться в коллектив, не умеет налаживать испорченные отношения. Брат отстранён, расстроен и даже зол на неё — Иетсуна не понимает отчего, но первая не спрашивает: не знает как, не знает для чего. Иетсуна чуть пожимает плечами на первые выпады брата и заталкивает обиду поглубже.

Мама ведёт себя _вроде бы_ так же, как много лет назад. Мама улыбается ей, иногда целует в лоб по утрам за завтраком и всегда не против поболтать о чём-то бытовом. Мама треплет брата по волосам, даёт ему несколько наставлений на день, ругает по поводу несделанных уроков и беспорядка в комнате, интересуется, почему он не выспался, как дела в школе и что планирует делать сегодня. Иетсуна теряется ещё на ласковом обращении «Тсу-кун» и сердце предательски щемит от любви и заботы в этих словах. На неё так не смотрят, с ней не говорят таким голосом, ей не дают и трети подобного внимания.

Иетсуна делает вид, что ей не больно, не тяжело — это признак слабости, за этим могут быть последствия, _шрамы под одеждой болят с подачи собственного пламени._  
  
Иетсуне тринадцать, когда к ней приходит репетитор, лучший киллер мира, высокий итальянец в костюме и чёрной шляпе, _чёрные глаза пугающе пронзительны, внимательны, бездонны._ Выбора ей не предоставили, новые тренировки, новые приготовления к посту Десятого Вонголы, новые испытания и приступы тихой скрытой истерики.

Иетсуна почти не сопротивляется откровенным издевательствам, которые всё же не переходят разумных границ. Иетсуна плохо знакомится с претендентами на роли Хранителей и теряет их интерес стремительно быстро. Иетсуна не удивляется, что все возможные союзники и друзья перекочевали на сторону брата, даже репетитор как-то необычно вздохнул и ушёл в другую комнату.

Тсунаёши был таким же скромным, немного пугливым и жутко неуклюжим. У него всё валилось из рук, он смеялся над этим, не особо переживал за плохие оценки по гуманитарным наукам и много проводил времени за компьютером. Он всегда мечтал о настоящих друзьях и с радостью принял всех этих ярких, невероятных людей в своей небольшой комнате. Тсунаёши был Истинным Небом и притягивал к себе остальные атрибуты, не задумываясь. Но. Его пламя было слабым, таким же тихим и неспособным на большие подвиги. У Тсунаёши не было той воли, той решимости, которая была необходима пламени — он был из тех, кто искренне надеялся, что проблемы сами себя решат.

Иетсуну пустили в свободное плавание и, как по щёлчку пальцев, появились новые интересные люди, которые не считали её отстранённой или холодной. Иетсуна чувствовала, что тут что-то не так, но не стала слушать интуицию. Иетсуна поплатилась за это предательством и метафорическим ножом в спину с настоящими болезненными ощущениями.

Иетсуна шла на бой с беглецами Вендикаре, как смертник на плаху: обречённая, смирённая и в полном одиночестве.

_Не больше, чем сломанная марионетка с недостающими нитями._

Рокудо Мукуро был жесток, силён и больше чем одну капельку безумен. А ещё он был разочарован и сказал, что она похожа на детей Эстранео. Иетсуна бы пожала плечами, если одно из них не было б сломано.

А потом её спасли — _чего она не ожидала_ — и даже откачали. Тсунаёши позвал всех кого мог, так как сил ему всё ещё недоставало, но с пулями предсмертной воли и превосходящим количеством у них был шанс спасти от неоправданно глупой смерти его сестру. По крайне мере, так запомнила Иетсуна, пока репетитор-киллер буквально заставлял её оставаться в сознании и выругался, кажется, на четырёх языках в одном предложении.

Иетсуна хотела сделать татуировку с отказом от реанимации, но её никто б не набил. Не хрупкой девочке четырнадцати лет с блёклыми глазами и чуть седыми волосами, которые теряются в настоящем цвете. Ей хотелось смеяться и плакать одновременно, ведь её зачем-то откачали.

Конфликт Колец её не интересовал совершенно; опять выбьют остатки духа, опять реанимируют, опять заставят плясать под дудку жизни, когда хочется опустить руки, лечь и никогда не вставать. Она автоматически набирала продукты, оплачивала покупки и медленно шла по улице, когда вдали появились очертания стремительно приближающегося грузовика…


	2. Chapter 2

Тсуна просыпался опустошённым, разбитым и дичайше злым. Температура в палате подскочила на десяток градусов, и пришлось взять себя в руки, чтобы успокоиться. Тело слабо ныло, сказывался эффект обезболивающего, ноздри щекотал запах хризантем в вазе на тумбочке. На записке был знакомый почерк Внешнего Советника. Цветы загорелись, и вода в вазе вскипела, сами по себе. Тсуна заставил себя успокоиться, что помогло ему при встрече с дежурным врачом через два часа при обходе. Ему надо было выбраться отсюда, потому побег не был отложен.

Два дня где-то в лесу, чтобы привести мысли в порядок и привыкнуть к новому себе — достаточно для начала.

Чужое тело было странным: более лёгким, более ловким, более гибким. Своя одежда была в крови, но другой не было. Дом встречал ночной тишиной, а своя комната непривычным порядком и до жути знакомым щелчком предохранителя. Реборн явно ждал его — _её, надо запомнить_ — и сейчас оглядывал со знакомым недовольством и глухой злостью.

Тсуне нужно было время, которого не было, чтобы привыкнуть. Тсуне нужно было различать этого Реборна, который кажется и не знал о таком прекрасном проклятии Аркобалено, и своего Реборна, который остался в другом мире и наверняка даже на похоронах назвал бы его Никчёмным. Тсуна отчего-то нервно рассмеялся, надеясь, что это спишут на истерику.

— И что это было? — вопрос был вкрадчивым, неправильно спокойным и сочивший злостью перемешанной с ядом. Тсуна смог лишь плюхнуться на кровать, находясь под прицелом лучшего киллера, и не мог выбросить из головы Иетсуну, которая всегда хотела сказать: _пожалуйста, стреляй._

— Мне надо было подумать, — уклончиво сообщает Тсуна, радуясь, что почти не надо натягивать маску безразличия. — Догадываюсь, что сказали врачи, но это была лишь досадная случайность от переизбытка тренировок и незаживших ран, — он пожимает плечами, чуть улыбаясь, будто извиняясь.

Дуло пистолета всё ещё направлено на него, а взгляд стал цепким, настороженным и уже не скрывал своего раздражения. Реборн всем своим нутром чувствовал, что что-то было не так. Конкретно не так. Но Иетсуна лишь вновь пожала плечами, без капли страха, которого не было и раньше, но…

— Завтра у тебя выходной, — неожиданно произнёс киллер, резко поднимаясь на ноги, даже не пнув и не дав подзатыльника. Реборн уходит так стремительно, что Тсуна уже пожалел, что не взял себя в руки с самого начала. Сказывалась треклятая бессонница, вернувшаяся боль в теле и множество бессвязных мыслей.

_…у неё были яркие-яркие голубые глаза._

Тсуна старался меняться постепенно, чтобы не шокировать особо кого-то резким преображением и отдалившись от не-своих Хранителей. В этом мире они были ему чужими, они оттолкнули эту девочку, не разглядели в ней отчаявшегося человека, не помогли, когда следовало. Никто из десятка человек, что были самыми близкими ему людьми в том мире — бросили в этом нуждавшуюся в понимании девочку.

Тсуна плюнул бы на этот бой Колец с высокой колокольни, раз уж тот через три дня, но Реборн смотрит уж больно подозрительно. А улыбка сама натягивается на губы, прикрывая глаза от полуденного солнца. Ностальгия какая по километровым скалам и реке возле неё. Сбегать от репетитора ещё никогда не было так опасно и необходимо одновременно — ему не нужны тренировки, но это не объяснишь без демонстрации, а этого лучше избежать до самой крайней точки.

Тсуна осваивается в женском теле, не шарахается от зеркала и с печалью смотрит на множество шрамов на коже, зная откуда появился каждый. Пламя хлещется через край, отчего голубые глаза иногда становятся оранжевыми — никогда ещё Тсуна не видел у себя такого сходства с Примо Вонголой.


	3. Chapter 3

Иетсуна кажется всем другим человеком: она просит называть её «Тсуной»; улыбается непривычно много и кажется сильной. Отчего-то рядом с ней становится не по себе, чувствуется пламя, которое слегка давит, будто прощупывает, примеривается, проверяет на прочность. Тсунаёши сглатывает от своих мыслей, вспоминая, что через день Конфликт Колец, и он должен будет уговорить сестру отдать право наследования Занзасу. Так будет лучше, так будет спокойней, возможно, обойдется без драк — ведь все Хранители с ним согласились, несмотря на молчаливость и мрачность Реборна.

В тот-самый-день всё пошло наперекосяк. Тсуна пришла одна, без поддержки и какого-либо оружия, в одних старых кроссовках, джинсах, белой рубашке и жилетке. Она улыбается так, словно ей открыты все секреты мира, а в голубых глазах отражается неприкрытая насмешка. Присутствовала едва ли не вся верхушка мафиозного мира, а она так легко и беззаботно бросила в сторону босса Варии коробку со словами, что ей это добро и даром не сдалось. Ошеломляющая пауза длилась недолго, Занзас разъярился едва ли не моментально, желая уничтожить наглую мелочь перед собой — Тсуна улыбалась так, словно этого и добивалась.

Наверное, именно тогда Тсунаёши понял, что такое Небо и какими силами оно обладает. Тсуна вызвала в сражение всех варийцев и уложила их на лопатки за шесть минут, три из которых потратила на Занзаса. Земля, бетон, казалось сам воздух — плавились под их атаками, от жара пламени, а потом резко превращающегося в лёд. Если бы Тсунаёши изучал мифологию, то сравнил бы свою сестру с валькириями, но на ум упорно лезли ассоциация с демонами Ада, воздающими за грехи. Тсуна улыбалась в перепалках, улыбалась пока ждала, что противник оклемается, улыбалась замершим судьям, которых чуть не поджарило пламенем ярости — и была предельно серьёзна во время боя.

Интуиция слабо подсказывала, что Тсуна злится. Что она мстит. Что её пламя способно пробраться через защитные барьеры, хоть те даже не треснули.

Тсуна смотрит на поверженных врагов долгие десять секунд, пламя с рук исчезло, но глаза продолжают выдавать сильнейший гнев. Маска равнодушия едва не трещит по швам, когда она оборачивается к зрителям. Казалось, что Тсуна в шаге от того, чтобы научиться испепелять кого-то взглядом.

Губы вновь трогает улыбка — хищная, острая, _предупреждающая._ Тсуна говорит не много, лишь о том, что она отказывается от всякого титула, не советует угрожать родственникам и, лично для отца, _увижу в радиусе километра — убью._ Тсуна уходит своим шагом, ровно и спокойно, лениво махнув рукой то ли на прощание, то ли чтобы разморозить лёд. Тсуна точно знает, что Занзас как глава Вонголы, попортит жизнь всем вместо неё.

Она останавливается через квартал и устало прислоняется к стене в свете мигающего фонаря.

— Долго за мной будешь идти? — Тсуна переводит взгляд на репетитора, который мистическим образом выходит из темноты.

Чёрные глаза смотрят пристально, без ярких эмоций, с немым вопросом. Привычно и знакомо — если бы не тело и обстоятельства, можно подумать, что дома. Тсуна вновь улыбается, по-настоящему и извиняюще. Да, это не его-её репетитор, но такая необходимая деталь для новой картины мира. Расставаться всегда было тяжело. Тсуна полагал, что его ещё просто не накрыло _осознание_ собственной смерти, лишь из-за чего-то невозможно знакомого.

Тсуна уверен на девяносто пять процентов, что его-её сейчас пошлют и ударят коленом в живот.

— Пойдёшь? — звучит слишком ребячески и Тсуна заглядывает в знакомые глаза снизу-вверх, утягивая за собой невозможной яркостью глаз.


	4. Chapter 4

Тсуне снова шестнадцать, она уже относится к своему телу, как к родному, привыкнув обращаться самой к себе в женской форме. Тсуна тянет затёкшие мышцы и жмурится от долгого сна. Запах кофе с кухни безумно привлекает встать с нагретой постели, закутавшись в чужую рубашку, и не думать как до этого дошло.

На задворках сознания всё ещё остались чисто ученические чувства к наставнику, возможно, хорошему другу — и они никак не хотели соседствовать с чувствами к тому же человеку. Или не тому же? И если задуматься ещё больше: то виновато тело, что его потянуло на мужской пол, или он сам не имел предрассудков, будучи мужчиной? Тсуна искренне старалась их разделять, как и свою жизнь на огромные буквы «До» и «После», ещё больше, чем раньше во времена её реальных четырнадцати лет. По сути ей сейчас тридцать шесть лет, если считать его прошлую жизнь; или пятьдесят, если всё суммировать, так как жизнь Савады Иетсуны она буквально прожила по воспоминаниям.

Ох, лучше не думать об этом.

Тсуна останавливается на пороге, прислоняясь к косяку плечом, наслаждаясь миролюбивой картиной, где Реборн читает газету, пьёт кофе и не ворует ничей завтрак. За него это делает Леон. Тсуна усмехается, привлекая тем самым внимание, и проходит внутрь, игнорируя леденящий холод кафельного пола. Она наслаждается первым глотком ароматного напитка и замечает скользящий по ней взгляд.

— Тебе к лицу, — говорит Реборн и Тсуна смотрит на его рубашку на себе. Хм, вроде бы не в первый раз. Она ловит отражение в дверце шкафчика с посудой.

— Ну да, жёлтая рубашка, блондинистые волосы — не самое плохое сочетание, — Тсуна почти уверена, что во всём виноваты те дни работы в салоне красоты под прикрытием. В той жизни она бы об этом даже не подумала. Наверное, никто из Хранителей не подумал бы.

Она слышит лёгкий смешок со стороны Реборна.

— Я не об этом, — взгляд по-родному насмешливый. Ждёт ведь, чтобы его спросили.

— А о чём? — хмыкает в кружку Тсуна, отчего жидкость булькнула, едва не попав ей на нос. Реборн расслаблен и улыбается на удивление умиротворённо.

— Тебе к лицу счастье, — повторяет он, наслаждаясь реакцией того, что Тсуна едва не подавилась и всё-таки пролила кофе на себя. Терять нечего, думается Тсуне, и она вытирает лицо рукавом, смущённо-недовольно поджав губы. Специально же момент выбрал. — С другой стороны, у тебя отныне есть домашняя рубашка, — теперь в глазах танцуют черти, так как отказ не принимается ни в каком виде, а рубашка заканчивается немногим выше середины бедра.

— Сам будешь объяснять внезапным соседям, почему ты развращаешь несовершеннолетнюю, — недовольно пробурчала Тсуна, скрестив руки на груди. Через две секунды и одну шкодливую улыбку, она поняла, что возможно подала ему идею… — Ты не посмеешь, мы только переехали!

Знал ли Тсуна, что попадет в другой мир? Конечно нет, он не рассчитывал на перерождение. Знал ли Тсуна, что однажды его отношения с Реборном зайдут так далеко? И близко нет, он всё ещё думает, что однажды ему скажут, что это розыгрыш, ну или убьют привычно пулей в голову. Знал ли Тсуна, что вырвется из мафии и заживёт теоретически счастливо? И не надеялся.

_Шаман, скрытый в своём тумане, довольно усмехнулся — кажется, мир не любит оставаться у кого-то в должниках за спасение._


End file.
